Evaluation of the relationship between "optimal PEEP" and the measured variables aADC02, lung compliance and cardiac output by measuring these variables at 4 different levels of PEEP in infants with hyaline membrane disease, and to determine which of the measured variables best reflects "optimal PEEP" by correlating measured variable values with calculated oxygen transport at each level of PEEP.